Consequences
by ShaneLC
Summary: Elsa offers a human named Karine caught trespassing in her castle shelter until the end of winter. Unbeknownst to either of them, love will bloom. However, an unlikely enemy is plotting to steal the thrown, and it appears he found the safest bet: threatening Elsa's heart. Elsa will be forced to choose between her country and its citizens, or Karine. Every action has a consequence.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter for Consequences. I won't be uploading the second chapter until I have one or two more already written. I just want to see how many people are interested, so this is more of a preliminary than anything. Tell me what yall think! :)**

* * *

Her heart beat frantically within the hollow of her chest, leaving a pink flush to her porcelain skin. Ice-blue eyes were narrowed in a dangerous slit, one arm stretched out in front of her and the other to the side. Her body was hunched over in aggression, every muscle tense with anticipation. A snarl marred her otherwise placid and beautiful features. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed several strands of blonde hair had fallen from the neat braid she frequented, but at the moment she couldn't care less. And for the countless pairs of wide eyes that stared in shock at her unusual loss of composure, including her dear sister, even less thought was given. All that mattered was the knife to her beloved's throat, and the man that held it against her.

A man she aimed a pointed ice shard at, ready to send it sailing through his heart.

"Release her!"

The man smirked, tightening his grasp on the knife and the woman in his possession. He held her strategically against his chest, effectively shielding himself from the ice shard threatening to end his life.

"Now, why would I do that?" He taunted, sounding so smug it made the ice-wielder's blood boil.

"Do it or I'll flay you where you stand!"

To which he muttered sarcastically, "Oh, how could I refuse such a charming proposal? Truly, do you think me stupid, Elsa?" She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off, "Best not anger me, My Queen, for I hold your lover's life in my hands."

At the thinly-veiled threat, Elsa growled, "What do you want?"

Ah, they were finally getting somewhere.

"There are a great many things I want, but I suppose you are referring to the reason behind this seemingly ill-advised attack. And really, my answer will probably be of no surprise to you." He paused dramatically, ever the one for theatrics. "I want the kingdom-"

"Elsa, no!" The yell came from the woman being held captive, the gag having loosened enough for her to spit it out. "He will only destroy-"

"Shut up!" Her aggressor pressed the blade more firmly against her unprotected neck, the pressure beginning to cut into the tender skin. She whimpered at the sting, falling silent in fear for her life.

The icicle jerked forward, Elsa having noticed the trickle of blood that oozed from the minor cut. "You will not harm her!"

Having regained his composure, an amused smile twisted his lips upward. "Now Elsa," His tone was patronizing, as if he were speaking to a child. Many spectators glared at the pretentious villain, offended for their Queen. In a society based on respect, to speak such a way to one of a higher status –especially to the Queen- was a most grievous offense that demanded penance. "You know me. I do not care for violence, and I would rather not harm such a pretty little thing, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Give me the kingdom, and the girl is free to live as she pleases. No harm shall befoul her."

Seeing her lover's resolve beginning to falter, the captive dared to speak again. "He's lying! Don't believe him, Elsa!" She ignored his demands for her to be silent and the edge of the dagger digging further into her skin to further implore, "You are the Queen! He'll destroy everything, everyone! Please! I beg of you!"

Unable to silence the girl, the man shouted his own demands, "I will kill her, Elsa! Or I can let her go. All you must do is surrender your kingdom to me indefinitely, and she lives. Those are your choices, Queen!"

"Elsa, no!"

"Surrender!"

"Don't do it!"

"The clock is ticking, my Queen."

And all around, murmurs erupted from the watching crowd, spurred from this turn of events and the Queen's indecision. To many, the answer was a simple one: kill them both, one a traitor and the other not a true citizen of Arendelle. Soon, shouts from her own subjects began to fill the throne room, all attempting to sway her decision to one way, or the other. The sounds were deafening, making the Queen further lose her composure. The icicle darted back and forth, betraying her conflicting emotions and frayed nerves. Her body buzzed with adrenaline, frost misting on her breath. She shut her eyes tightly, feeling more than overwhelmed by the entire situation.

Her few decisions and their varying consequences set her synapses crackling, struggling to figure out a way to rise as the victor. She analyzed every possibility, frantic for any beneficial answer to this act of betrayal. Her mind was consumed in desperation as her body trembled and her blood seemed to freeze in her veins. There had to be a way…

And then, images of her beloved flashed through her mind, memories of their every encounter suddenly fresh in her mind. Her smile, her bright eyes, her warm soul, and the purest heart that she had ever come across, second only to her dear sister.

Suddenly, Elsa knew what needed to be done. A strange, resigned calm settled over her. She released a steadying breath, propelled the ice projectile toward its target, and slowly opened her eyes.

She was greeted with the consequence of her choice.

* * *

"Let me go, damn you!"

"Be silent, you insolent human!"

"Fuck you!"

_Smack._

Said human fell to the ground from the heavy blow to her cheek. She braced her body with her hands, blood dribbling from her mouth onto the pavement. Her vision swam, blurring and doubling. Almost immediately after she was struck, the guard who hit her and his partner roughly lifted her from the ground. She stumbled as they led her across the vast courtyard she had been found in, still reeling from the strike to continue her struggle. By the time she had recovered, but before she had time to formulate the beginnings of an escape, she was forced onto her knees and held upright by her shoulders.

She grunted from the sharp pain of her knees slamming onto the smooth surface of the ice floor.

Wait…ice?

The woman frowned. She attempted to look around, but the hand on her head kept her gaze on the floor. Grimacing, but deciding not to fight the firm grip on her hair, she sifted through her brain for the answer she was searching for. There was something familiar about ice floors. She remembered her father telling her something about ice magic long ago when she was rapt with childhood fascinations. But what was it?

"My Queen!" She heard one of the soldiers call out.

Queen? The girl frowned. Ice floors? Magic? What was the correlation? It was there, on the tip of her tongue, the edge of her memories, only just eluding capture. So close…

Suddenly, her hair was jerked, forcing her head to angle upwards. She grit her teeth at the discomfort the rash movement caused her neck as her eyes squeezed shut.

"We found this human snooping about your private courtyard. We suspect she is a thief, or possibly an assassin."

"A poor one, at that," the other soldier added in contempt.

_Wrong on both accusations, you dumb-asses, _she thought in annoyance, one eye opening, if just barely.

"What shall we do with her, my Queen?"

_Off with her head! _

The girl groaned. _How about happy thoughts, instead?_

And then, a voice that hinted of untold beauty made her freeze; "Release the human. I shall deal with her, myself."

At once, said human was released. She slumped over as the two soldiers chorused, "My Queen!"

"You are dismissed."

Again, they chorused, "As Your Highness pleases!" The echo of their footsteps grew quieter until it was only her and the Queen, immersed in silence.

A knot began to form in the pit of the captive's stomach, the fact that she was in the presence of a Queen making her false bravado quickly disintegrate. She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. Her desire to look around to discern where, exactly, she was had been shoved into some random corner of her mind in favor of drawing as little attention to herself as possible. Granted, the was a moot point considering she had the Queen's undivided attention.

_Crap, crap, double crap! Silence is never a good thing, especially amongst these self-righteous royal pricks…I'm going to die. This is it. So long, cruel world. Can't say I'm sad to see you go…_

_But then again, I'm only nineteen! I've yet to live! Son of a bitch! How did I even manage to sneak into none other than the Queen's private courtyard? I'm cursed. It's not only that I'm unlucky; I'm just cursed to Hell. Damn it all…_

_It's freezing in here…_

The tips of heels that were icy and blue appeared in her line of sight, and the girl's eyes widened at the implication.

_Don't tell me…_Slowly, she lifted her head steadily upwards, her eyes trailing the slim figure before her. She noted the slit on the side of the dress where some of the pale leg showed, the way the form-fitting dress left little of the curvy figure to the imagination. She swallowed at the somewhat indecent amount of cleavage showing, only lingering for a fraction of a second. And then, all she knew was blue. All that made sense was blue. All that mattered was blue. Blue so pure and deep, she momentarily forgot the necessity of breathing. It was the shade of glacier blue, arguably the most beautiful hue of blue known to man. It was the gorgeous blue of the Queen's eyes.

_Yup. She's right in front of me. _

The Queen was undoubtedly stunning, the very definition of both a pale beauty and a cold beauty. She wore her white-blonde hair in a French braid that hung relaxed over her shoulder and her bangs brushed back in a messy, yet somehow regal, fashion. Her eyes, aloof and analytical, were accentuated with black eyeliner and a tasteful amount of blue eye shadow. The only other makeup she wore was the pink gloss that made her lips appear to shimmer in the light that refracted off of the ice walls, floor and ceiling. Her shoulders and arms were feminine, yet gave off hints of strength and power with the way toned, yet soft muscle appeared through the tight sleeves of her dress. Her breasts were of average size, but were otherwise full and perky in their place beneath a prominent collarbone. The apparent flatness of her stomach flowed into the smooth curve of her hips. Based off of how taut the rest of her body was, and the slight glimpse of her lower, outer thigh and calf, her legs were probably endless with white skin stretched over toned muscle. Oh, how beautiful she was!

"Please stand." Her voice was soft, yet the authority it held was palpable.

The kneeling woman stood. She was surprised to see that she was taller than the Queen by about an inch, more if she weren't wearing heels. If the Queen was displeased by the height difference, she did not show it. She also did not so much as glance at the ratty clothes the human wore. Then again, she had more than enough time to evaluate her from her throne.

"I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, the city of the elves." She introduced herself respectfully and without arrogance, a trait common amongst most royalty. "What is your name?"

_Elves? How the hell did I end up in Arendelle? Though that does explain the pointed ears…_

Somewhat put off that the Queen desired to know her name, the woman replied, "Karine." She pronounced it as "kuh-reen". "Um, Karine, commoner of Sweden, a country of, uh…humans?" Karine was unsure of how to properly introduce herself, so she mimicked Elsa's introduction and substituted the title and location with what pertained to her.

A small, amused grin pulled at the Queen's lips. "Karine would have been sufficient."

"Oh. Whoops."

"T'is acceptable. Now," she returned to her authoritative countenance. "Pray tell why my personal guards found you snooping around my private courtyard."

At that, Karine ducked her head in embarrassment. "I'm not sure, exactly. I got lost and somehow ended up there." She glanced at the Queen's face, and upon seeing the raised eyebrow, explained more thoroughly. "I don't remember how I ended up in Arendelle. I have been traveling to the kingdom of Corolla from my homeland, Sweden, for the past half-year because I heard of their notoriety for horse breeding. But for a while I've had the feeling that I was lost, though I'm pretty sure now that I am lost." She finished, feeling slightly embarrassed by how off-course she was.

Elsa nodded after a brief moment of contemplation. "I see. It is unfortunate that you shall be rendered unable to continue this quest of yours." Before Karine could even think of protesting, she continued, "Arendelle winters are dangerous to its citizens and deadly to outsiders. It would be unwise to travel any time soon. I advise that you remain here until spring."

A wave of relief washed through the taller woman's body. For a moment, she feared she was going to be imprisoned. Then, Elsa only offered a warning in regard to the life-threatening winters that were fast approaching. It was surprisingly kind and merciful, Karine thought, especially for the elf Queen. Generally, the elven people looked down upon humans as lesser beings. Sometimes, Karine found herself agreeing with them.

They didn't have to act like snooty bastards, though.

"Thank you for the warning, your Highness," Karine smiled, although she felt awkward using formalities. "But I hope you understand if I continue despite it. I've no money or relatives in Arendelle, which makes sense since I'm human, so I don't have anywhere to take shelter for the time being. That said, I'll take my chances. May I take my leave, or do you wish to exact punishment for my trespassing?"

At that, an unreadable expression flickered on the Queen's face. Karine found herself the object of a lengthy, intense stare from searching eyes. She shifted on her feet, feeling mild discomfort at the undirected attention. The way Elsa seemed to see right through Karine was rather disconcerting, and maybe just a smidge intriguing.

It was a curious thing that Elsa did not feel the need to be treated like Queen Elsa of the Elven People by Karine. It was not an issue of her having a superiority complex, for Elsa wished to put aside her duties and responsibilities onto another person and never be required to speak or act on ceremony again. It was maddeningly dull and draining, yet culture dictated her expectations and requirements for herself and others. As such, while she did not wish to be Queen, it was still an affront to her dignity and self-worth to be treated as any lesser status.

As such, Elsa was just as surprised as Karine when she offered to let the human woman stay in the castle until winter ended.

Karine blinked, unsure if she heard correctly. _Did she really just offer to facilitate my housing? _"I, um…what?"

"It truly is not an imposition. There are more than enough rooms you may occupy. You shall be treated as my personal guest until the time for you to leave arrives."

Karine's eyebrows shot up, the woman quite flabbergasted by the generous and unexpected offer. "I, uh, can you even do that?" Right as the question left her mouth, she winced.

_Good job, questioning the Queen's judgment. _

To the blonde's credit, she merely looked amused rather than offended, if the half-smile she wore was any indication. "I am the Queen. Who would dare have the audacity to question my decisions?"

"No!" Blue eyes widened at the outburst. Seeing that Elsa was taken aback, Karine amended herself quickly, "I-I mean, I wasn't questioning you, your Highness! It's just that…surely you don't want a commoner in your home?" At the raised eyebrow, Karine slapped her face. "Damn it, no, I don't mean to put words in your mouth or anything-oh God, I just cursed in front of a Queen…" She groaned, any composure she had having been lost. She lost count of how many times she must have insulted the elven woman. Head bowed, she murmured, "Forgive my insolence, your Highness. It was not my intent to question you or cause any insult to you."

Inwardly, Elsa was glad she had sent the guards out of the throne room. Had they been there, she would be forced to punish the girl for her apparent insolence and lack of gratitude. While Elsa did not see it as such, her guards would have and it would not do to allow anyone to be less than cordial where others could see.

Politics, she mused, made common interactions difficult.

"You do not have much experience interacting with the upper class, do you?"

Karine tentatively made eye-contact with the Queen. "Is it that obvious?"

"Quite so."

Karine sighed. "I really am sorry, your Highness. My upbringing did not teach me how to address the upper classes. I never expected that I would ever have an extended conversation with anyone of the upper class. Most certainly, not the Queen of a sovereign nation where respect is Rule Number One." She shifted on her feet. "I just…don't know how to speak to you. In all honesty, I'm surprised you haven't punished me for trespassing or coming across as insolent."

"I do not give out unjust punishment," Elsa stated. "Certainly not for ignorance, which can be addressed by education."

Karine could only stare. "You are very kind."

"Most do not share that opinion," she admitted.

Despite the cool indifference she spoke with, there was an underlying sadness that underlined her words. Being an empathetic character, Karine noticed the sorrow. As such, she dared make a bold assessment: "Perhaps they do not know who you really are."

And Elsa, for all of her regal upbringing and training to deal with unexpected situations, found she had no idea how to respond.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one. I feel like I've got something interesting going on, but I'd like to know what yall think. Feel free to review or message me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm going to try to update weekly or around that time frame, but no promises. **

**Chapter 2 is on!**

* * *

"ELSA!"

Said woman sighed in exasperation at the shout, recognizing her younger sister as the source. For the life of her, she could not seem to get it through the girl's thick skull that as the Princess of Arendelle, there were certain manners she was expected to adhere to. Not yelling in public was one of them.

She never quite stopping trying, though. "Anna, yelling down the halls is not proper-"

"Behavior for a Princess, I know," Anna interrupted, sounding breathless and just as exasperated as her sister was. "Lecture me later, but first: we have a guest?"

Elsa took in the wide eyes shining with hope and excitement and instantly let her sister's atrocious manners go. Instead, she merely smiled with affection and confirmed the redhead's question.

Anna squealed, somehow becoming more animated than she already was. "Can I meet him? Oh, he must be super special if you're letting him stay with us!" She took Elsa's hands in her own and squeezed them. "Elsa, did you go and fall in love without telling me? Don't worry; I'll forgive you, sister, but only after you tell me _everything! _How did you meet? Where's he from? I heard he was a human, but that's probably not true-"

Meanwhile, Elsa's eyes had progressively gotten bigger and rounder as Anna rambled on as she was prone to do, being the over-enthusiastic woman she was. What had those blue eyes gaining in size was the content of her sister's words. She quickly realized that Anna had clearly assumed a great many things about their guest and hadn't bothered to ascertain the truth. Again, that habit was also common for the girl.

_I had better explain before she meets Karine and finds out that her assumptions are quite wrong…_

It was a struggle to get Anna to calm down enough to listen to her, but Elsa had a lot of practice doing so. Once successful, Elsa proceeded to explain who their guest was and the circumstances that led to her stay. She noted that Anna seemed to lose some of her buzz, but it soon returned with a vengeance.

"Maybe we'll be friends! I've always wanted to meet a human! Is it true that they're darker than us? And don't have pointy ears? Oh! Is she mean? 'Cause aren't humans supposed to be mean and angry all the time? I know Ariel thinks they're all amazing, and Belle just thinks they're misunderstood, but a lot of other people don't like humans-"

Rude as it was, Elsa cut her sister off. "Anna! Breathe, sister, and calm down." She placed her hands very lightly on the Princess' petite shoulders. "Karine is darker, yes, and while rather…crass, to an extent, she is also amiable." Sensing that Anna was about to go off into another rant, Elsa quickly continued, "Anna, you must promise not to tell anyone of her presence until I have gotten around to it myself. You know of the opinion most nobles and citizens of Arendelle have towards humans and I would prefer that they find out from me, the Queen, than you. Do you understand?" _Please don't fight me on this, Anna…_

Thankfully, the redhead only smiled and grasped the hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, Elsa. I understand. You have to do your boring politic stuff to make sure no one gets upset or anything. I'm not completely daft, y'know." And Elsa did know her sister was actually rather intelligent, despite her childish nature.

She just happened to let things slip by accident…a lot.

"So-o-o can I meet Karine now?" Anna asked immediately after verbally adhering to the blonde's wishes.

_In one ear and out the other. _"Yes. Have Gerda show you to her room."

"Yay! Love you sis!" After enveloping Elsa in a bone-crushing hug, Anna was off.

"Anna! No running in-" Elsa began to call after her sister, but she was gone in seconds. "-the halls," she finished lamely. After releasing a frustrated breath, she muttered, "Why do I even bother anymore?"

* * *

Karine lay on the plush bed in the room she was given, immersed in utter relaxation. She had already finished gushing in amazement over the size and quality of the room and was currently taking full advantage of having such a comfortable bed to herself. Her arms and legs were splayed out ungracefully, each hand and foot pointed at a corner of the bed. Her head rested on a pillow that felt as if it were made out of clouds while the other pillows surrounded her body. She remained above the covers, finding that their thickness provided extra cushion. Overall, Karine was positive she was in Heaven.

_I can't believe this is really happening…God this bed is amazing! If Elsa has a bed like this, I have no idea how she can even get up in the mornings. I sure as hell wouldn't!_

At the thought of Elsa, Karine closed her eyes and pulled the image of the Queen into the forefront of her mind.

_Now she is one gorgeous woman. Great figure, flawless skin, and those eyes! I've never seen blue like her eyes. Unique, unlike my own boring brown eyes. Hopefully we don't run into each other too much. I don't think I'll be able to keep from looking at her…I wonder if that sort of thing is cool with elves?_

Suddenly, the ice room flashed through Karine's mind, reminding her of her earlier musings of why it all seemed so familiar. She did not know very much of the elven country, aside from their earth-loving ways, their lack of red meat in their diet, their belief of magic-

Magic?

Ice?

Brown eyes shot open in comprehension. "Holy shit," Karine whispered in awe. "Elsa is the Ice Queen!"

Karine had heard many stories about the infamous Ice Queen of Arendelle, which were mostly speculations as to how Elsa gained her powers over ice and snow. Witchcraft, a curse, God, and illusions were only some of them. All that anyone outside of the country knew was that Arendelle had experienced a massive snow storm three years ago which lasted for less than a month at the hands of their current Queen. The elven people were very private about their internal affairs and only allowed that bit of information to be released to neighboring countries, and even then, it was for purely political reasons. After all, any normal person would be curious upon noticing the sudden appearance and disappearance of a gigantic snow storm and ask questions, especially the countries concerned for their trade agreements with Arendelle.

There had been a major uproar in many countries over Elsa's power over ice and snow, mostly in fear that she would use her awesome powers to essentially take over the world. Many Monarchs threatened to sever alliances with Arendelle unless the Queen were removed from power. However, instead of stepping down, Elsa answered the threat with a threat of her own: unless opposing countries wished to be taken into her custody, trade agreements and alliances would remain as is. After a failed invasion from the Southern Isles and the subsequent seizure of the country at Elsa's hand, Elsa's threat was quickly obeyed. Ever since then, Elsa had acquired a negative opinion from other countries, claiming she was bloodthirsty and power-hungry despite the fact that aside from the one invasion, she never once set foot on another country's soil without their expressed permission.

But then, fear could blind even the most level-headed person.

_Poor Elsa…_

Knocking at her door startled Karine from her thoughts. She frowned, wondering who could possibly care for her company. When the knocking restarted, she sat up and gave permission for entrance.

A head full of red hair popped into view before the rest of the body followed suit. It was an elven girl who looked to have not yet reached twenty years of age. Her eyes were a teal color and a flush of freckles covered her cheeks. She had her hair done in twin braids, one of them with a strip of white hair intermingled in the red. She was slim, dressed in an expensive-looking blue dress and black corset over it, and quite pleasing to look at.

_Are all elven women so damn hot?_

A huge smile lit up the girl's face. "Hi! I'm Anna. Elsa said it was okay for me to meet you. I hope you don't mind."

Her bubbly personality was infectious, so Karine found herself giving her own welcoming smile. "No worries. It's nice to meet you, Anna." She hopped off of the bed, figuring it was rude to sit when in company. "So…the Queen sent you?"

"Not exactly. I asked Elsa if it was okay, and she said yes, so here I am!" Anna punctuated her explanation by flinging her arms out in a showy fashion. "It was of my own accord, I assure you."

Karine nodded. She silently thought it was nice that someone was taking a personal interest in her. "Are you close with the Queen? You sound like you're on familiar terms."

"Oh! You probably don't know, being human and all. Elsa's my big sister."

Dark eyebrows shot up at the revelation. "Sister?" She mentally compared both women in her mind before blurting out, "You're, like, polar opposites!" Karine gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth, absolutely horrified that she said that out loud, and in front of the Queen's sister, no less! Sure, it sounded more like an observation than anything else, but one never knew how royalty would take such a statement from a peasant.

Much to Karine's relief, Anna giggled and conceded to the truth of the remark. "You're right, but Elsa is actually really sweet and nice when you get to know her. She has to be all stony and sophisticated because she's the Queen, and who would take a Queen like me seriously?"

Although it was more than likely a rhetorical question, Karine still answered, "I think you're right. She did let me stay here, after all. Never in a million years did I ever think I'd be able to stay in a castle-at least, not as a guest."

Anna hummed in agreement. "It's unlike her to let a stranger stay with us. A few years ago –I can't say much about it- we had a lot of trouble from trusting a Prince from the Southern Isles. Since then, Elsa has been really suspicious about strangers."

"Oh, I think I actually heard something about that. That's the country that tried to invade Arendelle, right?"

Anna nodded, a small frown on her face. "That was later, though. What I'm talking about happened a little before that, and I think it's what caused the invasion."

Noting that Anna was obviously uncomfortable with the subject, Karine decided to change the subject. "So…the Queen is the infamous Ice Queen?"

Instantly, Anna's expression brightened at the mention of her sister. "Well, that's what people like to call her, and I guess it makes sense 'cause she can control ice and all the other wintery stuff, but I think they mean it in a bad way, which is wrong 'cause Elsa's magic is so beautiful! She can make snowflakes and snow and living snowmen-"

Karine blinked. Did Anna actually say living snowmen?

"-big ice castle Elsa made in a day! Oh! You should meet Olaf. He likes warm hugs. But not Marshmallow, unless you're with Elsa 'cause he's super protective about the ice castle. Me and Kristoph were almost squished by him, and I don't think he likes Kristoph that much-"

Good God, the woman could talk!

Karine eyed the animated redhead, wondering what the safest way to get her to stop talking would be.

"-and one time, her ice spikes almost made the Duke of Weasel- I mean, _Weselton_, pee his pants!" Now Anna was laughing, her body hunched at the waist. "Can you imagine? How wimpy is that?" She continued to laugh, but was progressively calming down.

Seeing her chance to speak, Karine said, "That sounds like it's spectacular to see." She was referring to Elsa's ice magic.

Anna grinned in obvious agreement. "It is. I think she'd show you if you ask."

Highly doubting that the Queen would feel any inclination or desire to showcase her powers at a mere human's whim, Karine disagreed with Anna's assumption.

But Anna was persistent. "No, really! I think she likes you."

"I think she was only being kind to a human in need."

"I know my sister. Trust me, she likes you."

"She doesn't even know me!"

"Doesn't mean she doesn't like you!"

"I'm a peasant. A human one, at that!"

"True. She still likes you."

Karine groaned. This argument was going nowhere.

"If she didn't, she would have thrown you in the dungeon. Trespassing on the Queen's estate is an offense that merits a life-time of imprisonment."

At that, Karine choked on the saliva she was swallowing.

* * *

"So tell me about his curious human I've heard you are sheltering."

Two figures were lounging leisurely in what the house staff knew to be the Queen's personal study. One was the Queen herself, still in her ice dress but without her ice heels. She held a goblet of wine in one hand, taking dainty sips occasionally. She was seated on the cushioned chair behind her desk, the elbow supporting her wine resting on the table top while her other elbow also lay on the table, the hand from the same arm cupping a curled bicep. Adjacent from her on a loveseat was a handsome man with dark hair and eyes. He had a strong jaw and heavy eyebrows that gave him a broody stare and made women swoon when his gaze was directed at them. His build was muscular and athletic, speaking of years training as a swordsman. He was dressed in the expensive clothing only nobles could afford, the coloring white and littered with blue and gold adornments. He also held a goblet of wine.

Elsa gave the man a look that suggested just how many times she was already asked that question in many variations. "I'm sure you've already heard all there is to know, Aelric."

"True. Then, tell me why you allowed her into your home, my dear friend."

The Queen sighed and sipped at her wine. "Truthfully, I am not too sure why. I did not sense any danger from her intentions. It just…felt, well, right." The explanation sounded weak even to Elsa, but she did not want to admit the rest of her reasoning for offering Karine a room until the end of winter.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Aelric guessed the rest of her reasons. "Does it have anything to do with your…unusual affliction?" He was cautious in his wording, aware of how sensitive the blonde was about this subject.

Elsa looked away, ashamed of her feelings and wishing she did not feel shame for what felt as natural to her as breathing. "I will not belittle your intelligence with a lie. I am loathe to admit a great part of my decision stemmed from the attraction I have toward the human."

Aelric nodded, unsurprised. He knew Elsa as well as anyone but her sister could know the woman. "I would not presume that I have any say in what you choose during your personal activities, but I do hope you shall not hold against me any warnings I may deem necessary as your longest friend."

"Of course not, Aelric. You are free to speak your mind while we are in private, as always. I would appreciate any advice you have for me." The blonde leaned back in her chair, beginning to feel the effects of the wine.

"It is simple, really. If anything happens to come about from this attraction, it would be wise to keep the affair hidden from unnecessary persons." Aelric paused to take a drink from his goblet, releasing a pleased sigh afterwards. "You know the opinions towards the humans, my friend. No one would support the affair should anything serious become of it. That is, _if _you choose to act on your desires. Not to mention, you are also expected to eventually marry another noble, whether or not it is for politics, and produce an heir."

Elsa eyed Aelric, slightly upset at the reminder of her impending marriage, whenever that might be. "What is the saying humans are fond of? Something about 'assuming'?"

Aelric chuckled, taking the hint. "Peace, my friend. I have said my piece. I daresay the wine has made my eloquence less than impressive, as per the norm."

At that, Elsa smirked. "I am inclined to agree with you."

They shared a chuckle before Aelric announced his intent to retire for the evening and bid the Queen farewell. Once the door shut behind him, the blonde groaned. She placed the goblet on the table and allowed her forehead to meet the unforgiving hardness of the wood with muted 'thud'. She then proceeded to mutter words unsuited for a woman of her status to say.

One sounded quite clearly.

"Fuck."

Really, that word summed up Elsa's inner turmoil and the unprecedented circumstances that had recently presented themselves rather nicely.

Elsa let her thoughts drift to her earlier encounter with the dark haired human, the alcohol leaving her inhibitions more lax than usual. The woman, Karine, was something else, Elsa mused, different from any other person she had ever met. She had meant it when she told Anna that Karine was crass. Her manners fell far below the standards for Arendelle, but Elsa did not fault her since that was the result of her upbringing. She could easily tell the taller woman felt extremely awkward in her attempt to speak formally to the blonde, and Elsa gave her credit for trying. She personally believed Karine's attempt to be as respectful as she was able to was more valuable than when other diplomats or nobles spoke as such, simply because her intent was genuine. She was not raised to speak in pretty or flattering ways, as Karine said herself, unlike the aforementioned characters whose sole intents were to persuade or brown-nose in order for things to go their way. Elsa sensed the human had a blunt personality. The upper classes were not meant for people like her.

There were many days that the Queen wished people would be straight-forward with her intentions. Her world consisted of manipulation, betrayal, compromise, assassination, the worry of causing offense, and fallacy upon fallacy. It was a world she was sick of. She wished she could just leave it, but she could not. Or more accurately, would not. Elsa cared for her citizens and did not want their care to fall into the wrong hands if she could help it. The only person she trusted to be a caring and just Monarch was her sister, but alas, Anna was not suited for ruling a kingdom. It was not that her skills or intelligence were lacking. It was not that she was disliked by Arendelle, for she was beloved by nearly all of its citizens. It was not even that she lacked maturity, which Elsa knew better than anyone exactly how mature her sister could be when required. It was Anna's innocence that made her unfit. It was a beautiful thing to believe that there was good in everyone, but such a view made one blind to the ugly truths that were politics. It was a trait that was all too easy to take advantage of.

Elsa did not share that trait. In fact, she had an innate ability to sense the foulness that manifested within a person.

She did not sense anything foul in Karine. The only people that had never made her insides churn and the hair on the back of her neck raise were her parents, Anna, Anna's fiancé, her personal butler and maid, and now…Karine. Not to say that there weren't others; they just did not remain as a permanent fixture in her life.

_It is not as if Karine shall stay in my life for any longer than indicated. _

However, Elsa could not state with confidence that she would be displeased if the opposite occurred. After years of personal torment that did not prove as beneficial as she expected, she resolved to at least never constrict her emotions again, least of all to herself. Awareness, she realized, was the key to self-control. Self-awareness for self-control rather than 'conceal, don't feel'. She came a long way from the scared girl she used to be. It was a feat that Elsa was rightly proud of since she was finally able to blossom into the woman she was meant to be.

_I wonder if Karine would like who I am…_

A desolate sigh escaped the Queen's lips. Such thoughts were the recipe for complications.

At that moment, Elsa resigned herself to the fact that her life was just not meant to be simple.

And promptly fell unconscious with image of a certain human on her mind.

* * *

**So, going good? I'm not moving too fast am I?**


	3. Chapter 3

Karine was awakened by firm raps on her bedroom door. She lifted her head groggily, eyes blearily opening as she did so. She noticed that sunlight was only just beginning to filter in through the window, leaving the room lit only enough for one to not have to worry about tripping in the dark. The time couldn't have been later than six, maybe six-thiry. In Karine's opinion, no one should be up that early. Now nine was a good hour, ten being even better. Any time later left her feeling lethargic for the rest of the day and nothing would get done.

Little did she know, a certain red-headed Princess shared the same opinion.

A few more knocks sounded, serving to further alert the woman. Then, a somewhat familiar voice called out, "Miss Karine, may I enter?"

Recognizing the voice as Gerda's, Elsa's personal maid, Karine told her to come in. She sat up just as the door opened and revealed the older, stout woman. Gerda offered a warm smile and greeted her new charge merrily.

Karine merely stared at her, her brain function not yet at its usual pace. As such, she was hearing instead of understanding. She was also unaware that she appeared as if she were intoxicated from the indulgence of a certain 'recreational' plant many took to inhaling the fumes of. That being said, Gerda rolled her eyes while murmuring how similar the waking habits were of Anna and Karine.

"At least Anna can hold some semblance of a conversation. This one cannot even do that much," She grumbled, more amused than irritated by the human's lack of response. Speaking louder, she said, "Miss Karine, her Majesty, the Queen has invited you to breakfast. She wishes to clarify what your stay shall entail, such as privileges and any expectations she requires you to meet as her guest. Things of the like."

Slowly, ridiculously so, Karine nodded to show she both understood what Gerda told her and that she would attend breakfast. Not that she had a choice, of course.

Now that sleep was no longer an option, the brunette proceeded to force herself into a state of awakening. She rubbed at her face vigorously, took a deep breath that transformed into a lengthy yawn, stretched in such a way that various joints popped, paused to release a resigned sigh, and got out of the bed that she officially dubbed "Heaven". Almost immediately, she hunched over with a hand to her head, eyes squeezed shut.

"Ah damn. Got up too fast," she muttered. When the dizziness passed, she straightened up and faced Gerda. "So, breakfast then?"

Gerda nodded, her face betraying none of the entertainment she gained from watching Karine struggle into a state of wakefulness. "Would you like to bathe and dress beforehand? Breakfast is not for another hour."

_You mean I could have slept longer?!_

What Karine said, despite her thoughts, was, "Sure, sounds like a plan. I'll just grab my clothes-"

"There is no need, Miss," Gerda informed her while she made up the bed. "Her Majesty has provided clothes for you to wear during your stay. Her reasoning shall be explained during breakfast, but I can assure you that her Majesty does not mean any insult by it."

Karine smiled in reassurance to show that she was unperturbed, but in reality, she was less than pleased. To her, clothes were a form of expression. They could tell many things about a person, from their class to their hobbies to their very personalities. They were personal and special to each individual; to change them was to change the very being of a person. Unfortunately, Karine was not in a position to challenge the change to her wardrobe.

She settled for pretending to be grateful. "That is very generous of the Queen." And in some part of her brain, she knew it was. Everything Elsa was doing for her was out of kindness. She had not been obligated to take Karine under her wing and provide amenities, nor was she obligated to show her mercy from trespassing on private property. And Karine really was grateful for the Queen's benevolence. Staying in a castle definitely beat nights in the wilderness or bartering with some random innkeeper for a cheap room.

_Maybe the clothes won't be so bad. I just hope they're not dresses._

Once the bed was made, Gerda led Karine to one of the many bathrooms in the castle. Hot water had already been poured into the porcelain tub, and various soaps sat on a small table next to the tub, along with a fluffy white towel, and even a razor. By the time Karine settled within the roomy confines, the water had cooled to a relaxing simmer. The brunette didn't remember the last time she had a real bath, which was a luxury for commoners, so she couldn't help but moan in pleasure as the steaming water enveloped her tired body.

"I wish I could stay in here forever," She said to herself after she had soaked for what felt like an hour, but was really less than twenty minutes. "But I've got a breakfast with a Queen to attend. I should probably actually bathe now…"

Karine spent the next few minutes trying to figure out which soap was used for what. She knew there were designated soaps for hair the hair and body, but there had only been one kind of soap when she was growing up. It was not pleasant-smelling like these were, but it did the job…mostly. Eventually, she chose one at random and began to wash herself.

She found that she had a great deal of cuts on her body when various places began to sting upon the introduction of the high-end soap. In spite of the pain, Karine had to admit that it felt wonderful to be clean again. And shaved, once she was done rinsing the soap suds from her skin and hair. There were few things that felt better than being clean and smooth.

Once she was finished, Karine exited the tub and wrapped the towel around her torso. She cast a glance at the bath water, grimacing at the brown color it had turned. _Gross…_

No sooner had she finished, Gerda reappeared with a bundle of what Karine assumed were the clothes Elsa had arranged for her to wear. She was relieved that the Queen seemed to have noticed her preference for more masculine clothing, as the bundle consisted of fitted blue trousers, a white blouse with loose sleeves that tightened around the wrists, a slim vest that matched the pants, black boots, and a belt. While simple in style, the material was finely made. The boots and belt were genuine leather, the blouse either satin or silk, and the vest and pants were made of wool soft to the touch.

After inspecting the clothing, Karine put them on. Aside from being very warm and comfortable, the clothes actually fit her rather well. The shirt and vest were snug around her chest, and the trousers fit tightly around her hips and buttocks, but otherwise, Karine found that she liked the attire. Even the boots felt as if they were the right size, or at least close enough. She briefly wondered how the Queen, or even the servants, managed to get her measurements so accurate, but then decided she did not care all that much. The clothes fit and she liked them. That was good enough for Karine.

* * *

"Is that so? Yes, I suppose that is fine. Do prepare some of Anna's favorites, just in case." Elsa dismissed the maid after that.

She was already fully dressed, hair and make-up complete, and had just finished informing the chefs what to make for breakfast that morning. Just before that, Elsa sent Gerda to wake Karine and Anna for breakfast, knowing full well that it would be an hour or less for Anna to be ready and should give her guest adequate time to do the same.

_It is doubtful that Karine is a later sleeper than Anna._

In order to pass the time, Elsa exercised her ice magic. It was her morning routine to practice before breakfast. At first, she only tested her control over the element, fear that she may injure her sister or someone else fueling her drive. However, she eventually grew fond of her powers, so her practice became an enjoyable experience, even becoming a source of relief and an outlet for her emotions. And now that she was older and saw the beauty her magic held, Elsa felt special that she had her powers. Once fear over the harm it could cause left the forefront of her mind, the blonde was able to experience the exhilaration controlling ice and snow that she used to push away.

She never did anything dramatic during her routine. For the most part, Elsa created objects that required attention to the finest detail. Although she did enjoy using her powers now, control was still important to maintain. So she made snowflakes, miniature buildings, statues of people and animals, furniture with intricate designs, anything that forced the blonde to concentrate on the specifics.

Currently, she was creating a sculpture. She had no particular person in mind, just random body parts. The ice took the form of a tall woman, slender with well-defined musculature. She wore a sea-captain's outfit that was cut to suit a woman's figure. Her hip jutted out and a hand rested on it, giving the statue a somewhat sassy and confident aura. Wavy hair fell to her mid-back, framing her angular face with the bangs falling to one side. There was a scar on her neck and a small dot on her upper lip: a beauty mark. Her lips held a teasing smirk, eyes dancing with mischief and one eyebrow raised. Another scar ran perpendicular to the raised eyebrow about an inch in length.

No more than a few minutes had passed by the time Elsa finished the statue. She smiled gently, releasing a sigh of contentment as she paused to survey her creation. The moment she took in the face, her blue eyes suddenly widened in shock. She gasped quietly, taking a step back from the statue.

It was an ice replica of Karine.

Just then, a knock made her jump.

"Your Majesty? Breakfast is to be served." Her butler, Kai, announced through the wooden door.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Thank you. I shall be there momentarily."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

Elsa sighed, shoulders slumping. She took a steadying breath before hesitantly bringing her eyes back to the statue. _Why must these attractions exist in me? _With that thought, she flicked her wrist and the ice disappeared in a swirl of snow flurries.

Ignoring the pang the absence of the statue shot through her chest, Elsa proceeded to the dining room to await her sister and Karine's arrival. She did not have to wait long, since both women entered the room only a few minutes after the Queen.

Anna was first and took her seat on Elsa's left side. Elsa did not pay her much attention, save for offering her sister a warm smile that the girl returned jubilantly. The same could not be said when Karine, let by Gerda, nervously walked in.

Elsa had taken into account the male garments the human had been dressed in when she was brought before the Queen. She had also noticed how worn the clothing was, having seen several holes and a patch or two in the cheap fabric. Upon offering to take Karine into her home, Elsa knew she would have to offer her new clothes. After all, any decent host in Arendelle was expected to provide their guests with what they needed. As such, Elsa had ordered her servants to have Karine attend all meals and find male clothing that would fit the woman. It would have been easier to give her an assortment of dresses, as would be proper for a woman, but the ice-wielder thought that Karine looked dashing in such attire. And besides, who would dare question the Queen?

As blue eyes trailed the lithe form, lingering where the fabric stretched tight, Elsa decided she did not regret the clothing choice.

Heat flared in the pit of her abdomen as the blonde recognized just how attractive Karine was when properly groomed and clothed. Her tanned skin held a lighter shade now that the accumulated dirt and grime had been washed away, almost glowing in the morning sunshine filtering in through several large windows. Her normally dark brown hair, heavy with moisture, appeared black and hinted faintly at the wisps of the waves it would have once dry. The clothes Elsa had lent her gave Karine the appearance of having strength, power, and dignity. All the girl had to do was muster up some confidence –of which Elsa had no doubt she would do once the brunette grew comfortable around the Queen and Princess- and even Elsa could mistake Karine for royalty or nobility. She felt ice struggling to spread from her fingertips, a testament to how new these feelings she had were. However, her control was stronger and the ice recoiled.

Karine paused at the far-edge of the table, brown eyes uncertain. Where was she supposed to sit? Oh, she knew where she _wanted _to sit, which was right next to the gorgeous elven Queen, but propriety may demand that she not be that close.

Seemingly knowing where the human's thoughts were at, Elsa gestured to the seat to her right, even offering a playful remark, "Come now. I do not bite." She ignored the incredulous look Anna sent her way.

As for Karine, she was quite happy by her seating choice. With every ounce of the lack of grace she had been born with, the brunette plopped into her seat in what Elsa deemed a very "Anna-like" move.

The moment Karine was seated, the servers began places various dishes onto the table within arms' reach and filled the goblets in front of each woman with hot tea or coffee, depending on preference. Elsa was usually the only one who drank coffee, needing the caffeine to keep her up through the morning. She was only a morning person by necessity, not nature. Karine, however, positively beamed at the prospect of coffee. Elsa reminded herself to ask about that.

When the servers were finished, Karine inspected the food that was presented curiously. She blinked when she realized that the breakfast was very familiar, being common foods her people traditionally ate for breakfast. Assorted breads, cold-cuts, sweetened spreads, fruits, nuts, cheeses, cereals, and porridge sat on plates and in bowls accordingly, making Karine's stomach growl both in hunger and nostalgia.

After a moment, she looked over at the Queen who appeared to have a knowing glint in her eyes, an unspoken question lingering in the air between them.

"I had my chefs prepare foods typically eaten for breakfast in your country," Elsa informed the girl. A thought occurred to her, and she addressed her sister, "If you wish to have some of your preferences, I also had them prepare some of those in case you were not partial to today food choices."

Much to the Queen's relief, Anna responded in the negative, saying, "This actually looks really good! I'm kinda tired of having fish all the time."

Elsa gave a quick nod. "Shall we eat?"

Murmurs of agreement sounded and all three began loading up their plates. Elsa and Anna subtly watched how Karine prepared her food and mimicked her actions, the sister's eyes meeting at one point and twin grins spreading across their faces at having been caught. Karine remained oblivious, focused solely on the foods she had grown up ingesting merrily. By the time she was done, her plate consisted of a turkey and cheese sandwich, marmalade-covered bread slices, and a side-bowl of porridge with cereals, fruits, nuts and cinnamon mixed in.

"Tell me how you like it," Elsa said when she noticed the brunette was about to eat.

And tell, Karine did. "Oh my God, it's been so-o-o long! It's like an orgasm in my mouth!" Thankfully, she had the fore-though to swallow before speaking…but not the fore-though to consider what, exactly, she was saying.

Karine went to take another bite, but froze when she noticed the apparent mortification on the Royals' faces. "What wrong?" She asked, and of course, that was when she remembered her comparing the food quality to a rather lewd bodily reaction to sexual stimuli. "Um…so I'm assuming that's not something mentioned at the dinner-er, breakfast table?" Heat traveled to her face and neck as she said that.

The Queen and the Princess glanced at each other, something passing between their gazes.

Suddenly, Anna began to outright guffaw, hunching over at the waist as she did so. Karine frowned, confused and a bit worried. Her frown transformed into a pout when she noticed even the Queen was giggling behind a pale hand, eyes dancing with mirth. The sisters were obviously sharing an inside joke.

"I'm so confused…"

The laughter died down to a few random chuckles after a short while, leaving Anna red in the face and neck and Elsa looking as poised as ever, aside from the very slight flush on her cheeks.

It was Anna who explained, "Elsa was being courted by the French Prince, and throughout the whole dinner her continued making references to intimate relations. By the end of it, he was so aroused that he had to excuse himself early…with a noticeable bulge in his pants." Elsa scoffed, obviously remembering the incident quite well. "You just so happened to repeat one of his little phrases."

Karine only stared at them, disbelief shining in her chocolate eyes. "You're kidding me."

"Unfortunately, that was a true and recent incident," Elsa confirmed, her face stoic but her eyes gleaming with mischief. "Are you positive you do not actually hail from France?"

Anna giggled as Karine sputtered in the negative before huffing, feeling thoroughly teased in a passive-aggressive manner. She shoved a porridge-filled spoon into her mouth petulantly, unknowingly filling the Queen with an overpowering desire to squeal at what she deemed a "cute" action. Elsa settled for allowing a small smirk to grace her ever-impassive features.

As breakfast neared its close, Elsa decided to address several things that needed clarification regarding Karine's stay.

"Karine? I have some things I would like to discuss."

The brunette swallowed nervously. "Sure, yeah- I mean, of course, your Highness."

Elsa smiled reassuringly. "I would only like to establish some ground rule you are to adhere to during your inhabitance in my home. First-off, I would like it if you do not address me so formally when we meet in friendly company, namely around Anna or my servants. In the presence of anyone who is not them, you must refer to me as 'Your Majesty'. Otherwise, simply use my first name."

"Sure, no problem!"

"Very good. Now, it is custom in Arendelle that a host must provide any necessities they are able to their guests. Since I am your host, I shall personally see to your needs-"

_Holy crap, brain! That is NOT what she meant by needs!_

"which serves to explain the clothing. Your belongings are being washed and shall be returned to you, along with outfits I have chosen for you. Speaking of, do you like the attire?"

Karine was not lying when she said, "Yes. I feel fancy."

Anna giggled once more that morning, again at what Karine said.

Elsa repressed her own giggle, settling for a pleased nod. "I am glad to hear that. Now," back to business, "you are free to roam about the castle common areas and venture into the city, if you wish it. I would only like for you to inform someone if you leave the castle grounds, or preferably have one of the servants accompany you, although company is not necessary. We also have a spacious riding area just behind the castle if you would like to take one of our horse out for a stroll."

"Don't be surprised if you see me out there a lot!" Anna interjected merrily. "I love riding horses."

"That she does," Elsa fondly confirmed. She directed her next question at Karine. "I believe you mentioned an affinity for horses?"

Karine grinned. "Hell yeah! That's what I'm going to Corolla for; racing's in my blood." She stated the last bit proudly.

"Yay! You can be my riding buddy!" Anna cheered, looking so excited Karine would not dare deny the girl even if she had wanted to. "I've tried to get Kristoph to come with me, but the closest to riding he'll get is on the back of a sled." She rolled her eyes in half-hearted annoyance, although adoration shone in them.

"Who's Kristoph?"

"My fiancé!" Anna beamed, pride dripping from her voice in such a way that Karine did not doubt that the red-head was very much in love with the man. "He's Arendelle's Royal Ice Harvester. Elsa gave him the job to thank him for helping us during the Great Freeze a few years ago."

"The man loves ice more than I do." Elsa sounded fairly amused as she said this.

Anna nodded solemnly. "Yup. He's obsessed."

"Quite so."

"I concur."

"As you should."

"Indeed."

"Excellent," Elsa smirked. Karine chuckled at the playful consternations. "Now then, as I was saying earlier, you shall also join my sister and I for all daily meals. If you find you should want for anything at all, you may inform a servant and they shall do their best to acquire what it is you desire. Also, should anyone inquire about your presence, simply inform them that you are my guest and that that is all I wish anyone to know. Any further inquiries may be addressed directly to me. Otherwise, aside from federal laws, you are free to do as you like."

Karine leaned back in her chair, letting everything the Queen had said sink in. She felt slightly overwhelmed by the freedom Elsa was giving her. That coupled with the fact that she was currently living in luxury made the girl wonder what she had done in a past life that warranted such good fortune.

"That's…wow."

"I take it you are pleased?"

"More than pleased! Really, this is way more generous that anything I had expected."

"Then I am glad."

For some reason, Karine sensed that the Queen did not realize the full extent of her gratitude.

She decided to make a risqué move. She encased the blonde's ice-cold hand within her own warm ones, blue eyes widening at the brazen action. Before any objections could be made, Karine said, "No, really, this is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. I am more than grateful. Thank you…_Elsa_."

When Elsa heard her name uttered by the brunette for the first time, her heart jumped into her throat. Her name had never sounded so perfect until that very moment, each syllable carefully caressed behind unpainted lips. Coupled with the voice husky from sincerity, Elsa felt singularly special. And when her ice did not even flair, she was convinced that Karine was one of a kind.

With their eyes locked and thick with an unknown tension, Elsa swallowed, struggling to contain her nerves. "It truly is my pleasure." Her smile came across as coy, and it was. Only Anna knew how shy her sister could really be. It took much of the blonde's resolve to maintain the eye contact.

Then, Karine smirked roguishly. "I am glad to hear that." She had repeated Elsa's earlier words playfully, successfully relaxing the atmosphere from the weird tension that had accumulated. Neither woman commented on it.

In a rather undignified gesture, Elsa rolled her eyes at the jest.

For the entire morning, she had ignored how comfortable she felt with Karine. Now she ignored the fact that she had yet to release her hand.

Meanwhile, a knowing grin settled on Anna's lips. _Karine and Elsa sitting in a tree…_

* * *

**I hope I'm setting things up between them well . **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi Markus!"

A clean-shaven teenaged elven boy looked up from his work filing down the hoof of one of the royal horses at the sound of his name. His green eyes lit up in recognition of a certain dark-eyed human. "Back so soon, Miss Karine?" He teased, standing up from the stool he was seated on.

Karine gave him a wolfish grin. "How could I stay away?"

Only a week had passed before Karine was already feeling at home in the castle. The same day Elsa had given the brunette free reign to explore, she had done just that. She spent the entire day wandering the enormous marble castle, finding the library, an indoor pool, two ballrooms, the kitchen, a game room filled with liquor, darts, a poker table, and a pool table, the courtyard she had been found in, and the stables adjacent to the large field Elsa had mentioned.

Over the next few days, she spent some time in each of the rooms, aside from the kitchen and ballrooms. When she mentioned her desire to swim at one point, the Queen had given her a bathing suit so that the brunette could swim whenever the mood hit her, which Karine had used only once so far. The majority of her time was occupied by the majestic steeds in the Royal stables.

The stable boy had already grown to expect Karine quite often, as she had indulged in riding nearly every day since her arrival. She had expressed her goal to discover which horse suited her best, choosing one at random during each visit. So far, she had ridden five of the twelve horses housed in the stables.

A relaxed grin rested on his face. He leaned against one of the stable doors and brushed his scruffy chestnut hair from his eyes. "So who are you riding today, Miss?"

Karine hummed in contemplation as she inspected the horses she had yet to acquaint herself with. After a moment, her eyes landed on a red stallion. It was a breed that originated from her homeland: the Swedish Warmblood.

"The Swedish Warmblood."

The stable boy straightened up, a pleased expression warming his already amiable features. "Ah, that would be Brody. He's my favorite. Very gentle, that one is."

Karine smiled. "Then he should be a pleasant ride."

She waited patiently while the boy saddled and bridled the horse, all the while petting his long face and neck. Brody's ears flicked toward her as she spoke gentle words to him, snorting occasionally as if in response. She giggled girlishly when he nuzzled her neck, the whiskers on his snout tickling the skin there.

"Karine!"

The brunette paused her petting, looking around expectantly at the familiar voice. She saw the red head within seconds and waved welcomingly at the girl.

"Anna, hey! Are you here to ride?"

The Princess grinned. "Yup!" She glanced at the horse Karine had chosen to ride and pouted. "Aw, you're riding Brody? He's my favorite."

Karine bit her lip at the statement, suddenly feeling unsure. "Did you want to ride him? I can always go another day-"

"It's okay, Karine. He's my favorite, but he's not the only one I like to ride."

Karine tried to protest. "It's no problem-"

"Seriously. I'll just ride Rodrigo today." Anna reassured her newfound friend. "He's super energetic, just like me."

Karine eyed the Princess for a moment, torn between insisting on letting her ride Brody and conceding. When she decided that Anna really did not mind, Karine relented. "That's a good match, then."

Anna beamed.

Less than ten minutes later, the two were taking a leisurely stroll atop their respective mounts, making small talk. Well, Anna was providing most of the conversation. Karine was listening more than not, only commenting every so often. The cool breeze beneath an unusually warm sun made for a comfortable atmosphere between the two.

Xxxxxxx

Elsa watched her sister and Karine ride from the window of her personal study, her arms crossed over her stomach. Her blue gaze lingered on the taller brunette, a pensive expression on her face. The Queen was lost in thought, a recently common occurrence. The subject of her thoughts? Karine.

Although they hadn't had much contact outside of meal-times, the blonde had noticed Karine was coming out of her shell and growing more relaxed around the Royal siblings. Her language was vulgar oftentimes, reminding Elsa of the universally-shared sailor stereotype. She sometimes spoke without thinking and took to rambling when flustered, the latter habit being one Elsa found endearing. She was also an energetic and animated woman, always on the move and prone to making many hand movements and odd facial expressions when involved in engaging conversation. And according to Anna who was around the young woman regularly, Karine could be maddeningly sardonic. However, though she wore her heart on her sleeve, she was not blunt, being ever-conscious of her wording despite her tendency to not think before speaking.

The Queen also learned a few things about Karine, both from the source herself and Anna. Apparently, Karine was an adept horse racer back in her homeland; she was notorious for it, in fact. The brunette had explained that women typically did not participate in racing and that her talent coupled with her gender was what generated most of the fame. She had admitted sheepishly that her profession was how she got away with wearing men's clothes regularly; whenever the subject was brought up, she would use the logical excuse that it was impractical to wear long skirts and dresses while practicing and racing. If anyone was insistent that Karine did not practice or race twenty four/seven, she would suggest that the same person kindly "shut the hell up and leave me alone before I shove my riding crop up your ass". Eventually, the citizens of Sweden just left her alone.

Karine was the only daughter amongst seven brothers, but was the first born. The youngest was five and the oldest had just turned eighteen two months prior. She was closest with her second brother, Benjamin, who was seventeen and had a similar personality to Karine. She was also a self-proclaimed "Daddy's Girl" since he always encouraged her racing dreams and all other endeavors she sought after. Her mother was the voice of reason in the family, as well as the disciplinarian. Karine's fond recollections of some of her shenanigans and the punishments for them were cringe-worthy, but the woman spoke of them with smirk on her face.

"I'm incorrigible," she had said nonchalantly as means of an explanation.

Some other interesting tidbits about the racer were that she was an avid swimmer. On the rare occasions when she was not in the mood to ride or was unable to, she would swim for hours on end if there was time for it. One of her hobbies was wood-working, which was how she made a living during her travels to Corolla. Another was writing. Karine confessed that she had spent countless hours studying vocabulary and syntax, and that her speaking habits did not reflect her "impressive eloquence".

Ah, yes, Karine could be rather arrogant at times.

Elsa would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

In summary, Elsa surmised that Karine was a genuine and honest person. She dearly hoped that she was not wrong about her inference for purely selfish and inappropriate reasons, as much as she disliked that acknowledgement. But self-awareness equated to control, and the hell if the 'Ice Queen' would ever lose control again if she could help it.

Elsa was startled from her thoughts by Aelric, who had entered her study after a staccato knock to the hard-wood door. He smiled and offered a polite greeting before announcing the reason for his presence; "The Tribunal has arrived. They await your company."

The Queen sighed, not looking forward to the impending meeting. "Thank you, Aelric. I suppose I shall go now, then."

"T'would be wise, lest they draw out the meeting as consequence to your tardiness," Aelric teased, causing Elsa to chuckle at the jest.

She joked back, "Then I shall make haste, Aelric. I doubt my patience is as extensive as many like to believe." She then exited the room with her friend as company on the way to the meeting.

Aelric scoffed. "Your sister has greater patience, my friend." Seeing Elsa's dubious expression, he continued, "You are merely more practiced in feigning it."

At that, Elsa conceded to the truth of the observation in a flippant manner, commenting as they neared the meeting room, "You know me too well, Aelric." She chose that moment to materialize her ice crown and heels, which consequently elevated her height so that the top of her head reached just under the man's brow-line.

"Perhaps a little too well," he mused off-handedly. "When do you plan on asking me to serve guard to Miss Karine?"

His question threw Elsa off. She stammered uncharacteristically and nearly tripped on air, righting herself immediately after. A small blush rose to her cheeks at her falter and she cleared her throat in an attempt to play it off. She did not miss the laughing grin on Aelric's face.

"Now, what has possessed you that you would assume as much?" For all of her practiced reserve, the blonde's pass at ignorance was as obvious as the blue of her dress.

Aelric laughed before smugly pointing out, "Because I know you, Elsa. When you take an interest in something, or _someone, _in this case," he impressively ignored the burst of snow that powdered is face, "you like to make sure it –more accurately her- is constantly protected. And who better than the Captain of your personal guard, pray tell?"

Elsa found she had nothing to say to that, so she glared at her friend in annoyance. He was absolutely correct.

Taking the blonde's silence as an admission of guilt, Aelric smirked. "I thought so."

They had just arrived at the meeting room. Just before Elsa went to enter, Aelric could not resist throwing in one last jibe. "I happily accept, Your Majesty."

He quickly dodged the snowball aimed his way.

_Inside the meeting room, an hour later…._

A throbbing headache had manifested itself within the head of a certain ice-wielding Queen. She disliked politics of any sort, but she unequivocally _abhorred_ legislative work. There was nothing more grating on the nerves than sitting in a room with a group of surly men committed to traditionalistic roots and attempting to come to compromises regarding laws, especially those that would offer her citizens more personal freedoms.

Secretly, those freedoms were also for her benefit.

Unfortunately, the Tribunal was adamant about their opinions and were opposed to anything that was contrary to them. Even more unfortunate was that Elsa seemed to embody much of what they stood against, namely because she was unmarried and was the sole Monarch of Arendelle. This would not be as much of an issue if she were a male, or at least adhered to the socionormative roles of a Queen. Her being confident, self-sufficient, independent, anti-social, intelligent, cunning, and unwilling to marry was what made her unique from other Queens, and the Tribunal despised her for it. If they were able, they would have Elsa dethroned and replaced with a more suitable King that would be malleable under their grasp, but being that Arendelle had only ever accepted monarchs from the Ainran bloodline made that near-impossible. That Elsa was also an unstoppable force due to her ice powers made that possibility moot. So instead, they childishly made Elsa's rule as difficult as they were able.

There were many times when Elsa contemplated appointing more agreeable replacements. She was not stupid; she knew the angle that they were playing at. On that same note, to dismiss them would strain the already shaky relations with the noble families that the men share blood with. Many were wary of her ice powers, especially after the Great Freeze that had occurred at her hand. Her emotional stability and the questionable control of her magic were subjects of discussion at isolated gatherings, which Elsa was well-aware of. Her snow creatures proved to be excellent and loyal informants. Without them, there could very well have been a coup long ago. But Elsa was born into a world where such a thing was likely to be attempted. She was groomed to be an efficient ruler, trained to find and eradicate threats to her throne. And she was _very_ good at it.

The Queen would remain as such until the day she died or unless she abnegated her throne to another. But until that day, Elsa was cursed to listen to the petty squabbling by self-righteous pricks who thought her to be an invalid.

_I suppose I should be thankful that I am Arendelle's Queen, rather than another patriarchal country's Queen. At least here I can behead anyone who causes me insult without being questioned. Perhaps I'd be applauded for upholding the stringent Conduct of Respect statute._

A particularly sharp throb from the impending migraine made Elsa grimace. She decided the meeting would be adjourned earlier than anticipated.

"Gentlemen," she addressed the Tribunal in a slightly raised voice, quickly gaining their attention. When the Queen speaks, one must always be silent, attentive, and dare not interrupt on pain of harsh punishment. It was Elsa's favorite unspoken law, for it was a rare occasion for the opposite to occur and ensured she would have her say no matter what. "I have come to an agreement with several of the arguments presented. Our trading system with the Southern Isles must be updated. However, there is not much we can do unless we speak with a representative. Therefore, I shall arrange for such a meeting this very day."

A man with salt and pepper hair spoke once it was clear Elsa had finished. "What do you intend to update, Your Majesty?" Immediately, Elsa knew that he intended to goad her into admitting that she came to her own resolutions that did not reflect or even hint at any the views of the Tribunal.

To clarify, the Tribunal was not in charge of any state or foreign affairs. They were a voluntary system of advisors that were hand-picked by the presiding monarch. It was well within the Queen's power to make any decisions without their input and go about ruling as a tyrant, or even to simply replace the current members. However, Elsa knew that there were not enough loyalists to her sovereign rule for her to replace highly-respected individuals with those of her choosing without losing much of the little good-standing she had with many of the noble families. Until she had proven that she was capable of leading a prosperous kingdom, Elsa would not do anything to cause serious detriment to the public's opinion of her. She was already on thin ice, as it were.

It was such a burden to desire to be beloved rather than feared. Her parents had taught her that adoration was what allowed for absolute rule and power with little opposition while time and experience had proved it to be true. In digression, Elsa was also tired of being mistrusted and feared by the general population. She was determined to prove her good heart.

Even if it meant she had to cater to the whims of ornery old men. "I believe Sir Nikolas mentioned Arendelle no longer has need for the Southern Isles' cotton due to the recent trade agreement with the Kingdom of Corona. It is fruitless to buy the same goods from two different places, and since Corona not only has a more abundant and reliable cotton source, but is also providing it at a lesser price, it would be in our best interests to cease cotton trade with the Southern Isles. However," Elsa already knew what someone was bound to bring up. "it would be unwise not to compromise with the Southern Isles. King Friedrich still harbors guilt for his youngest son's distasteful actions, and we can exploit that to our benefit, as well."

Murmurs of agreement sounded, so Elsa decided to propose her own solution. "As we all are aware of, the Southern Isles is caught in a perpetual summer due to their location near the equator. Ice is a difficult amenity to come by- at least, it is in large quantities." She paused, waiting for the men to catch on to her idea.'

It was Sir Henrik that put the pieces together first. "Your Majesty…is it not true that your ice does not melt?"

Elsa smiled in satisfaction. "Yes. I can also set a timer, so to speak. After all, ice that never melts would eliminate the need for more ice. If I were to have my ice begin to melt soon after its arrival at the Southern Isles, then King Friedrich would find himself in need of more ice time and time again. Being that Arendelle would become the only truly reliable ice source, what with my control over when it melts, we could expect a steady revenue from King Friedrich with no expense on our part. It is a deal with pure profit for us, gentlemen."

Very seldom was the instance that Elsa receive unanimous approval from the Tribunal, and especially a smile to accompany it. Today was one of those days. Even stubborn old men could recognize good business prospects when they saw one.

Once several minor details were attended to, Elsa adjourned the meeting for the day with the parting words, "Remember gentlemen, timing is everything. Now that the Southern Isles stands to lose profit from Arendelle, they will find that they gain a luxury instead."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The delicious aroma of baked fish, fresh vegetables, steaming rolls, chocolate cake, and wine assaulted Anna's senses as she bounded into the dining room, a certain blonde ice-harvester stumbling in tow. Having just returned from his ice delivery to several nearby towns and villages, he smelled of the forests he traveled through and the pungent stench of reindeer and sweat. It was a scent Anna had grown to no longer mind so much, but she definitely preferred his scent after he bathed. As it were, she had missed Kristoph too much to allow him to skip dinner, even if that meant he could have cleaned himself.

Kristoph did not really mind all too much. He had missed his fiancé and her boisterous temperament. He even missed the way she dragged him around everywhere at breakneck speeds, like she was currently doing.

"Kristoph's back!"

The blonde man rolled his eyes, yet couldn't help the grin that spread at Anna's excitement. Yeah, he missed his red-head.

Elsa merely raised an eyebrow at her sister, only partially succeeding at withholding the half-smile threatening twitch to life. "I can see as much," the blonde pointed out.

Anna stuck her tongue out at her sister petulantly as she and Kristoph sat down at the table.

"What a very mature thing to do, Anna," Elsa commented dryly.

A playful grin brightened the Princess' countenance, its infectious nature leading the ever-poised Queen to betray her age of twenty-two and giggle at her younger sister's antics.

Elsa inquired about Kristoph's travel and well-being, to which he replied positively. In turn, he asked about any recent happenings while he was away for the short time that he was. It was then that Elsa realized Karine was not in attendance.

She frowned. "Speaking of recent happenings, I believe a certain guest is missing tonight." The blonde did her best to sound as impassive as she should feel, but did not.

At the mention of the human, Anna was reminded of the news she had forgotten upon her fiancé's return. She winced, inwardly cursing her forgetful nature as she spoke up, "Yeah, about that…" At the expectant look her sister directed at her, Anna proceeded to explain that Karine had been thrown from Brody, the normally gentle horse she had been riding, when a stray arrow had flown in front of his face. She was currently in the infirmary sleeping off the massive headache and minor nausea she had gained from the fall.

Elsa nodded slowly once her sister was silent, distractedly murmuring something about moving the archery practice targets away from the riding field. In her mind, all she could see was the pretty brunette flying through the air and landing in a broken heap on the hard ground. It made her insides churn from worry and discontentment.

She felt her ice fluctuate and push outward, freezing the tips of her fingers so suddenly that her heart jumped in her chest. Elsa quickly halted the spread and reversed the effects, all the while keeping her face in a neutral expression. This all happened in less than a second.

Anna had noticed the flair of magic, had felt the drop in temperature that signaled the emergence of the blonde's powers. She had seen the distress in those blue eyes that were like an open book to her at the news of Karine's injury and knew it was the cause of her brief loss of control. Anna was aware of her sister's unusual attraction to the same gender, having overheard a conversation between the elven Queen and Sir Aelric, the captain of Elsa's personal guard and her closest friend, regarding the subject. It had been a shock to hear something like that about the sister she loved more than life itself. While she had heard of their existence from literature and history lessons, Anna did not understand such attractions. Nevertheless, if such things could make her sister happy, then Anna would raise no objections.

For her sister's sake, Anna would feign ignorance until Elsa was comfortable enough to confess her forbidden desires for women. Thus, she did not comment about the ice. Instead, she gently placed her hand on a cool arm and reassuringly said, "Don't worry, Els. She'll be fine."

The arm she held tensed as Elsa's eyes bore into Anna's own searchingly and only a tad fearfully. Did Anna somehow find out about her affliction? But when she saw nothing but pure intentions behind her words, she graced the red-head with a grateful smile. She then changed the subject to that of a lighter one.

"I suppose I will have a plate warmed when she awakens. For now, I'm sure the both of you are as famished as I am. Let us eat."

As the three piled food onto their plates, Anna couldn't hold back the quick glance she sent to Elsa. The worry for Karine's well-being was still there. Oddly enough, she was glad for it. It was high time Elsa found her true love, in Anna's opinion. It had yet to be seen whether Karine was meant to be that person for Elsa, but Anna had noticed the way she looked at her sister, and vice versa. There was an undeniable a mutual attraction of the physical nature, at the very least. Therefore, there was potential for such a possibility to come into existence. Certainly, there were worse women Elsa could fall for. And hey, at least she liked Karine.

Then again, her sister could not have chosen a more difficult union to pursue, if that was her intention. She briefly entertained the notion of calling her sister the 'Queen of Complication" instead of the 'Ice Queen'. Could nothing be simple when it came to the blonde? Anna concurred that hell would freeze over if everything went smoothly between Elsa and Karine, should anything romantic happen to come about.

Anna sighed, shaking her head as she shoved a forkful of fish into her mouth.

"Anna? Are you alright?"

Looking over to Elsa, Anna smiled in response to her sister's query. "Yup! I'm just a little tired, is all." _Tired of you being so oblivious to what your heart wants, that is._

Elsa eyed the girl suspiciously, not believing the girl for one second, but ultimately relented and allowed dinner to continue without a hitch.

* * *

**Can you tell I like time skips? It will be a common occurrence haha At least until the romance starts. If it ever feels like I'm moving things too fast, please tell me! Otherwise, enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Karine lay awake in her bed, finding herself unable to sleep. Her room faintly glowed from the pale light provided by the half-moon and shimmering stars that never seemed to leave the night sky. With her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, she was able to make out most of the furniture in the room. It wasn't that Karine particularly cared that she could see in the dark; she just needed something to distract herself from entertaining fruitless thoughts about a certain elven Queen in the dead of the night. Hard as she tried, she could not help but recollect her encounter with Elsa a few days ago. The memory of when Elsa came to visit her in the infirmary replayed itself over and over again in her head.

_Flashback…_

_An insistent, dull throb in the back of her head drew Karine from her fitful slumber. She moaned in complaint as her eyes were assaulted by direct beams of sunlight when she went to open them, opting to keep them closed to provide herself with some semblance of the comfort she was lacking. Who's bright idea was it to place her within the sun's reach?_

_There was a shuffle, and suddenly the light was blocked. Cautiously, Karine squinted. When her eyes were not viciously attacked by the sun, she opened them fully. She noticed that she was in a plain white room that held several small cots and what looked like some sort of medical equipment on a nearby table. She concluded that she must be in the infirmary in the castle._

_Karine closed her eyes and sighed. "What the hell?"_

"_Brody threw you off," A melodic voice made the brunette's eyes fly open. "You are fortunate that you did not suffer from a concussion."_

_In a flash, Karine was upright on the cot. She ignored the wave of dizziness that overcame her when she saw who her guest was._

"_Elsa?"_

_Said woman eyed the brunette with poorly-concealed concern. "Is it alright for you to move around already?"_

"_I'm fine," Karine murmured absently, unable to believe that the Queen was checking up on her personally. With her brain still muddled from the fall and only recently waking up, she was unable to refrain from blurting out, "But, you're here. Why?"_

_An unreadable emotion flickered across Elsa's face, but for some reason, Karine thought it looked like hurt. The blonde appeared to steel herself before she began, "I can leave if you-"_

"_No!" _

_The outburst startled Elsa into silence, blue eyes round in shock. "I'm…sorry?" Elsa sounded unsure._

_Karine felt her face heat up. She didn't mean to shout…she just desperately wanted the elven woman to stay. _

"_No," she repeated softly, looking down at her lap. "Don't leave."_

_Elsa stared at the woman, her emotions raging inside of her. She should leave. She saw for herself that Karine was alright, so there was no reason for her to remain in the infirmary. She was busy. She had chores to see to, paperwork to do, ice powers to control-_

"_Okay." Was what she said, instead._

_An awkward silence filled the room, neither woman knowing what to say. They had not been alone since the day Karine had been caught trespassing, and both of them were secretly dealing with their attraction to one another. They felt underlying paranoia that the other could sense that secret, which only served to make the atmosphere even more tense as each moment passed._

_Finally, Karine could not stand the silence any longer. "Why don't you come sit over here? I feel weird with you standing way over there."_

_Elsa shifted on her feet, studying the distance between Karine and the chair next to her cot._

'_Too close, too close, too close, too close, too close…'_

_Haltingly, Elsa padded over to the chair and seated herself. She held herself primly, looking every bit as out of place as a Queen in an infirmary would be expected to appear. _

_The blonde could not help but notice that her actions were betraying her nonverbal commands, all of a sudden._

"_So," Karine paused, momentarily forgetting what she was going to say when Elsa's sparkling blue eyes were focused solely on her. She cleared her throat. "Um…not that I'm not glad you're here and all, but…why are you here?" _

_She studied the woman intently, masking her roaming gaze as one waiting for an answer. And she was, but Karine was not about to let the opportunity to fully appreciate the beauty before her at such a proximity go to waste. _

_Up close and bathed in abundant light, Karine found that the blonde's alabaster skin was adorned with near-invisible freckles. Otherwise, there were no blemishes or assorted beauty marks that she could make out. Each individual strand of blonde-white hair was pulled into her side-braid or swiped back with her bangs, leaving every inch of her perfect face exposed. Her attention shifted to moving, pink lips, becoming mesmerized by the way they formed words and molded over straight, white teeth. _

_Karine swallowed, overwhelmed by how breath-taking Elsa was. She could feel her heart beginning to pound, and then she could hear it. Her face grew hot, and then her body followed suit. She was vaguely aware that Elsa was speaking, but was too distracted to really register the fact. As such, it was not until the object of her affections touched her knee that she snapped out of her daze._

_Chocolate irises flickered to the pale hand on her knee, reveling in the coolness seeping through the thin sheet separating skin from skin. Karine ignored the giddy feeling that spread throughout her body in favor of meeting worried eyes. God, those eyes…_

"_Are you alright-"_

"_I'm sorry-"_

_Elsa and Karine froze when their words meshed together simultaneously. Then, smiles broke out on their faces and they started to laugh. The tension dissipated as they laughed, proving nonexistent by the time they stopped. _

"_I'm sorry," Karine tried again. "I got distracted. What were you saying?"_

_She proceeded to be amazed as a light blush manifested itself on Elsa's cheeks. When she looked away and shyly said, "I just wanted to make sure you were well," Karine had to struggle to hold back a girly squeal, but could not keep smile off of her face. The blonde pulled off 'adorable' quite well._

"_Thanks," Elsa looked up at the sound of Karine's voice. "That's really sweet of you."_

_A pink tongue flicked out to moisten full lips. "Yes, well," Elsa cleared her throat, obviously attempting to regain her composure. "It would not do for a guest of mine to be injured while under my care." _

_And back to Queen mode._

_But Karine was not disheartened by the change in demeanor. Elsa had slipped enough that she showed her care for the human, and that provided enough reason to hold out the futile hope that something…something special could happen between her and the elven woman. And with the type of attractions Karine had, hope was all she could ever ride on._

"_Even so," Karine smoothly dismissed Elsa's excuse. _

_There was a lull in the conversation._

"_I should go." Elsa said after a moment. She began to stand as she continued, "You need to rest and-"_

_Karine caught her hand, effectively halting the blonde long enough to say, "Stay a little longer. Please."_

_Elsa swallowed at the earnest request. She felt silly for it, but she was a little happy to hear it. It meant that Karine genuinely wanted to spend time with her, even alone. She wasn't afraid of her like everyone else. At the same time, being alone with the brunette turned Elsa into a bundle of nerves. _

_Either way, she sat back down. "Okay."_

_She did not miss the joy that flashed in chocolate eyes._

_End flashback_

There was something there. Karine did not know exactly what, but it was something, and that something was what kept her from blessed sleep. Try as she might, that interaction just would not leave her alone.

Karine groaned in frustration. She sat up, flinging the blankets away as she did so.

"Fuck it. I'll just entertain myself with exploring in the dark," she grumbled to herself and proceeded to do just that.

She stepped out of the room, leaving the door open behind her. Now, left or right first?

"Umm…left." She decided aloud.

As she traveled down the hall, Karine realized she was heading toward the main ballroom. If memory proved correct, then the game room was in the same direction, but further off. Soon after her recognition of her surroundings, Karine felt the air around her steadily decrease in temperature until her breath misted with every exhale.

_What the hell?_

Momentarily forgetting her mission to distract herself, and perhaps finding a better distraction in her curiosity of what was creating the mysterious chill, Karine decided to investigate.

Shivers shot through her body, its inner equilibrium unused to maintaining homeostasis in cold temperatures. She held her arms close to her body, still stalking down the hall. In the distance, she saw the opening to the main ballroom, but paid no mind to it. At least, not until light flashed from the inside.

_Again, what the hell?!_

Karine quickened her steps, rapidly closing the space between her and the ballroom. Several more flashes had her borderline sprinting, her breath coming out in quick gasps and her heart pumping oxygenated blood to her warming muscles. She skidded to a halt at the entrance, immediately searching for the source of the light. What she saw took her breath away.

The ballroom had been transformed into a winter wonderland, mounds upon mounds of glowing white snow piled high into the air. Simple snow flurries and intricate snowflakes danced in the artificial wind, adding to the hills of snow. Amongst the snow hill were ice statues of people Karine recognized; Anna, Elsa, Gerda, Kai, and even herself were carved so lifelike that they looked like ice-duplicates. What was even more amazing was that they were moving as if they were alive, playing in the snow and frolicking around, oblivious of Karine's presence. In the middle of the room was a miniature ice castle embellished with painstaking details etched into the windows, columns, everything. It nearly touched the high ceiling above and glowed iridescently, just like the rest of the snow and ice.

Then, the most stunning part of the entire scene caught her eye. Karine couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't do anything but struggle to breathe as she watched Elsa make love with her magic. She created cozy little homes that surrounded the ice castle, her magic shimmering and swirling as she did so. The way she moved left Karine mesmerized. She twirled, sparkling ice falling around her and delicately kissing her skin. She danced as if she were truly free and full of reckless abandon, not a single worry weighing heavy on her movements as she seemed to glide across the snow. Pure and utter joy lit up her face, an exhilarated smile splitting across her face. She looked so different from when Karine usually saw her that she had to wonder just how much of herself Elsa hid from everyone else, because at the moment, Elsa was the embodiment of true passion.

"Who are you?" Karine whispered.

As if she heard her, Elsa's head snapped in Karine's direction. She froze, confusion transforming into shock and finally, mortification. And just like that, the spell was broken.

"Karine?" Elsa's voice shook and the air grew even colder. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

_She sounds…scared? _

"I, uh, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk around, and then it got really cold, so I decided to find out why. That's weird, y'know? Sudden temperature changes and whatnot," Karine was rambling nervously, which only served to make Elsa even more fearful. "And I was walking, and I saw the ballroom. Nothing weird, right? But then, I saw light! So I ran and then-then-"

Elsa shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable as Karine's voice grew in volume. This was the part where she would call the blonde a freak, a monster, a witch, anything along those lines. She would never look at her the same again. She would probably insist on leaving this time, and Elsa would not stop her. And here she thought the human was different.

"-it was amazing," finished an astonished-sounding Karine.

Elsa's eyes flew open. Surely she had misheard? Yet the awed expression Karine wore said otherwise, and slowly, she began to relax.

Hands clasped in front of her, Elsa asked in a small voice, "Really?"

Karine heard it then, the insecurity. The fear she thought she heard in the Queen's voice earlier suddenly made sense. She probably thought Karine was going to be scared or disgusted at her, just like many others. In a flash, Karine closed the distance between them, paying no mind to how the snow seemed to part for her at the moment. Elsa watched her warily, but made no move to put more space between them or deter the girl. And then, they were so close…

Elsa forgot that Karine was taller than her until she had to tilt her head to gaze into those dark eyes of hers.

"Elsa."

Chilled hands that were still warmer than Elsa's icy skin cupped her face. Karine was quite aware of the amount of impropriety she was displaying towards the Queen of a sovereign nation, yet her fear of causing offense was lesser than her desire to console the blonde. When Elsa's own hands flew up to clutch Karine's hands, the brunette feared she would rip them away. Elsa did no such thing. Instead, she held them firmly to her skin, savoring the skin-on-skin contact she had been lacking for twenty two years. They were so close that their breath intermingled and their chests brushed against each other's. Instinct and primal desire fueled their actions, yet both women had the clearest head they could remember having for a long time. Yes, there was a haze clouding their judgment, but the haze was created from the need to comfort and be comforted in turn.

"Elsa." Karine repeated the blonde's name with reverence, pulling her in closer. "Your magic is beautiful. It's perfect and amazing and breath-taking, just like you. If anyone ever told you different, then they were wrong."

Tears filled Elsa's eyes, not only from the words, but from the utter faith that Karine spoke with. For a moment, she bowed her head in an attempt to collect herself, but she was unable to stop the tears. In a split-second decision, she threw her arms around Karine's waist and buried her face in the crook of her neck. Strong arms wrapped around her slim shoulders and held her close, one hand tangling in her mussed-up hair. Elsa clutched desperately at the brunette's shirt, using the fabric as an anchor to keep her rooted in this bittersweet moment. Although her eyes were moist, Elsa did not cry. She just needed to be held in such a way that Anna nor her few friends could fulfill.

Karine waited patiently until Elsa was ready pull away, which wasn't for a good while. Until then, she savored the way Elsa seemed to fit perfectly against her. Her cheek was pressed against the Queen's temple. The faint scent of vanilla and the sting of freezing air made Karine sigh. Sweet and sharp; that was distinctively Elsa, in her opinion.

How did this happen? Karine wondered when the heated emotions began to die down. How did cordial, borderline friendly interaction suddenly escalate into this frantic embrace in such a short time? Less than two weeks of knowing the elven Queen, and here she was in the arms of a relative stranger. It was all so very intimate, perhaps too intimate with how little they knew about each other. Weren't emotional breakdowns –if that's what this was- reserved for close friends or family? Karine knew she was neither to Elsa. She also knew that she was not one to trust anyone easily, if at all, according to Anna. And yet, here they were.

At the same time, Karine was not complaining. She was holding the woman who had stolen her breath away the moment she set her eyes on her. Granted, the fact that Elsa was an emotional wreck was not an ideal aspect. The point was, Karine was doing what she had fantasized about countless times. Well…one of the more innocent scenarios, that is. And it felt _so-o-o_ good. She wanted to do so much more, but Karine knew that the timing was distasteful. So, she would control her urges with the hope that this was the start of something new.

Well, that was cliché.

Xxxxxxxxx

"So you've been able to do magic your whole life? Like, you were born with it?" Karine asked, reclining lazily against a mound of powdery snow.

Elsa nodded in confirmation, smiling at the awe that spread across Karine's face.

After Elsa had calmed down and reluctantly left Karine's warm hold, she had attempted to leave the scene. She was feeling naked, having shown her vulnerability not only to a woman she barely knew, but the very object of her affections. She needed to collect herself in private and forget the embarrassment she was feeling. So, she had apologized for using the brunette as a makeshift handkerchief and went to leave, but Karine was apparently not about to let it go just like that. She had gently taken hold of the fleeing Queen's arm, effectively halting her long enough for her to suggest that they talk for a little bit. At Elsa's hesitance, Karine's grip fell to her hand.

"Please," she had implored. "If I'm gonna be your tissue, we should at least try to be friends." She meant it honestly, but also worded her reasoning in such a way that she had hoped would make Elsa relax.

It worked. Elsa had giggled at the lame joke, and the mood had lightened considerably.

Thus, the two were seated in the still snow-filled room.

"That's fucking crazy!" Karine exclaimed before she unexpectedly groaned. "God, I'm sorry Elsa! Try as I might, I can't seem to keep from cursing in front of you."

Elsa shook her head. "It alright, really. Actually," she looked away as she sheepishly admitted, "I enjoy your vulgarities. It's…pleasant. You treat me like anyone else, and I do not receive such treatment from anyone other than my sister and her fiancé. It is refreshing, in a way."

Karine stared at her incredulously. What was she supposed to say to that?

"You're weird."

At that, a bark of laughter escaped the Queen. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Well, as long as you admit it…" came Karine's drawled tease.

A short silence passed, neither woman sure what else to say.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Karine asked, thinking "date-talk" would always be a great conversation starter.

Elsa's head cocked to the side, much like a confused puppy. "Do you mean with my magic?"

Holding back a squee at the blonde's adorable action, Karine clarified, "Just in general. Although…I'd like to see your favorite ice trick or whatever." She just could not get enough of the magic. It was fantastical!

"In general?" Elsa's eyebrows scrunched up in thought, her lips pursing. "Well…aside from my magic, I suppose my favorite thing to do would be gymnastics."

Queue the surprise from one dark-eyed human. "You mean, with the flipping and those curtains the acrobats wrap themselves up in?"

"Yes." Blue eyes swirled with amusement.

"No wonder you look so tight," Karine muttered under her breath. Aloud, she asked, "How long have you been an acrobat? And are you any good?"

Elsa smirked. "Fifteen years, on and off. And yes, I am rather adept at the sport."

"You'll have to show me sometime. I've always thought acrobatics and the like were impressive." Karine offhandedly said.

"I'll have to, you say?" A light eyebrow raised in challenge.

Karine did not back down. "Yup. 'Til then, how 'bout you show off your favorite ice trick?"

Elsa regarded the girl with a half-smile on her lips, marveling at her boldness as of late. She had grown used to Karine being timid, yet crude, but tonight had completely changed her perspective of her. Not only had Karine invaded Elsa's personal space in an inappropriately personal way, she had also outright contested her just then. What was more, Elsa found that it did not bother her much. How could she, when she was finally receiving a real glimpse into Karine's true self?

"Very well." Elsa stood up, making Karine huff in exasperation. Did she have to look so graceful all the damn time? But that exasperation soon transformed into wonder as blue sparks shot out from the ice wielder's fingertips. They swirled rapidly before beginning to take shape. Soon, a snowy rabbit was sitting on its haunches, its ice nose twitching as it sniffed the air.

Karine gasped, eyes wide as she observed the snow creature intently. Her hand automatically went to touch the rabbit. "Elsa, how did you..?" The rabbit hopped forward and nuzzled into her outstretched palm, leaving her to marvel at how soft its glacial snow-fur was.

A soft smile graced Elsa's features as she noticed the child-like awe on Karine's face. It reminded her of Anna's reactions when they were children, how she would stare in captivation at her sister's ice magic. Very few people had viewed her magic as something of a gift rather than a curse or the product of evil, her sister and Kristoph being one of those few. A warm feeling spread inside her chest. Now, she could add Karine to that list.

"I'm not sure how I do it. I just…do." Elsa explained lamely and shrugged one shoulder. She twisted her hand and the rabbit bounded around the brunette, making Karine giggle and twist around to keep it in her sight.

The rabbit soon settled in Karine's lap. She happily accommodated it, despite the cold emanating from it. After a moment, she noticed something peculiar and looked at Elsa questioningly. "It doesn't melt?"

Elsa shook her head. "I can prevent my ice from melting at will." That ability had shown itself when she manifested the Great Freeze years ago.

"Seriously?" At Elsa's confirmation, Karine fell back against the snow. "How are you so amazing?"

Pale cheeks reddened. She didn't understand how Karine could say such things so casually.

A yawn escaped Karine's lungs. "I guess I'm finally tired."

Blood still draining away from her cheeks, Elsa suggested they go to bed. Karine agreed and watched as Elsa made her creations disappear. Then, seeing as their rooms were in the same hall, the two walked side-by-side down the dark hall.

"You know what?"

Elsa hummed.

"I shoulda made you make a horse. That would have been awesome!"

An eyebrow quirked. "Was my rabbit not up to your standards?"

Karine pretended to ponder the inquiry. "Well, it was impressive, sure. But a horse? Now that woulda been something else."

Blue eyes rolled upward to display annoyance, but really, Elsa only felt playful affection. "I suppose next time I shall 'step up my game,' as they say." She said as they stopped in front of Karine's open door.

"I dunno," Karine leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. "I can be pretty hard to impress, and you'll be hard-pressed to make something more magnificent that what I saw earlier."

Both a compliment _and _a challenge? "We'll see."

This would be fun.

* * *

**Well looks like we're getting somewhere! I know I've said this before, but let me know if it seems like I'm rushing things :)**


End file.
